A Thorn Comes
by keynote
Summary: When one of the Thorn family moves to Hogwarts, who's going to be the first to accept her? And will her family's past interfere with things?
1. Bad Dreaming

Disclaimer: Okay, as if you couldn't guess, I own nothing so far aside from Kacie and her family. If I missed anything that you have a question about, email me at crazaysweetz7@hotmail.com or IM me at bballkgrl87. aiight? okay. Enjoy, and read on!  
  
The air was groggy and smelt of burnt charcoal as she landed. Kacie pulled her hair back out of her face as she got off her Firebolt and swung it over her shoulder. She wiped the sweat from her slightly tan forehead and headed down the hill to her house.  
  
When she was 50 yards away she began to sprint. Slightly breathless she finally reached the house. She put her hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open.  
  
The heat of the house lashed out at her as if it had been caged up for so long. She quietly closed the door and walked through the maze of chairs her niece and nephew had left along the kitchen floor and made her way to the front room.  
  
As she pushed through the smooth holly door, she set her broom down, leaving it propped against the wall right inside the door. She took a seat in the black leather recliner chair and relaxed.  
  
Wondering where her family had gone, she sat back up and looked around. She then strained her ears for any sounds of movement, laughter, talking, or even scolding.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Ignoring this little fact and assuming that they had turned in early, Kacie picked up her strewn book from the previous night and continued where she had left off.  
  
After 2 more hours, Kacie muffled a yawn, set the book down, got up and retrieved her broom. Then, pushing her way through the doors again, she headed upstairs.  
  
Listening intently as her footsteps were somewhat muffled by the thick, lush black velvet carpet on the stairs, she ran her hand along the deep chestnut banister. She reached the top and, muffling yet another yawn, turned left and headed up another set of stairs.  
  
As she reached the top of these stairs, she swept her hand on the round ball at the top of the staircase and turned right to her room.  
  
She pushed through the wooden door and set the broom in its glass case. With that done, she changed from her jeans and tee-shirt to her pajamas.   
  
Grabbing her toothbrush from the holder, she applied the toothpaste to the toothbrush and ran it slightly under the water. Then breathing in its minty small, she held it to her teeth and began her usual brushing routine.   
  
Once that was done and finished, Kacie walked out into the hall. The wooden floor felt gingerly cold against her bare feel as she moved back to her bedroom.  
  
She pulled the blue covers up to cover her neck and turned to her side. With her eyes closed, she fell asleep, welcomed by the dreams of flying.  
  
  
  
Kacie awoke with a start. She looked lazily at her clock, saw the hands revealing the time. It was 6:59.  
  
After failing to fall back asleep, Kacie gave up and threw the covers off her. She walked to the stairs and, grabbing her bathrobe from the closet at the top of the stairs, she headed downstairs to make her breakfast.  
  
When she reached the kitchen, the maze of chairs was still there. She pushed them all back to their proper places and headed to the refrigerator.  
  
She poured herself a glass of orange juice as she waited for the toast to be done. When it finally popped up from the toaster, she added butter and took a bite.  
  
After she cleaned the crumbs off the table and set the empty glass in the sink, she walked slowly to the stairs. One she reached the bottom of the stairs, however, she heard a creaking noise coming from the second floor.  
  
She sprinted up the stairs 2 at a time until she reached the second floor. She rounded the corner, a smiling playing on her lips.   
  
Thoughts of what to do to scare her sister if that's who it was ran through her mind as she came closer to the creaking noise. When she rounded the next corner and entered the spare bedroom, she saw a hunched figure. They were bent over the chest of drawers, apparently looking for something.  
  
Her smile left. This wasn't anyone she knew. She tried to see who it was, but failed. Finally, giving up hope that he'd turn around, she spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The figure froze. She saw him reach for something in his robe's pocket. He stood up straight, and slowly turned to face her.   
  
She felt a small gasp escape her now dry throut as she took in his features. He had a patch of baldness at the back of his head, and his face seemed rather small and round.   
  
"Who are you?" she repeated.  
  
He didn't answer. He swiftly pulled out a wand; the expression of pure terror growing increasingly more noticeable.  
  
"What're you doing?" Kacie asked, doing her best to stay calm.  
  
Before she knew it, she fell crumpled to the floor in a flash of green light. 


	2. No Longer Dreaming

Disclaimer: Again, I own everything that's not familiar, like Kacie and her family, and do not own anything that is familair. Again, you can IM me or email me with questions. Look to chapter one or in my profile for the ways. Enjoy, and read on!  
  
Kacie sat upright, eyes scanning the room. Her breaths now came in shaky, heavy turns, and her body was shaking. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them, trying to calm herself down. It had only been a dream, only a dream.  
  
A few minutes later, Kacie headed down the stairs, taking cautious steps, just in case.  
  
When her feet finally reached the cold wooden floor of the first floor, she was greeted by the sounds of her sisters fighting. She sprinted the rest of the way to the kitchen, flinging the door open.   
  
Her blue eyes glistened with happiness as her two older sisters sat bickering about school in chairs at the table; her niece and nephew were making a new maze while their mother, Kacie's eldest sister, assisted her mother in making breakfast. Her father could been seen with Thomas, her brother-in-law, fixing the broom shed. She smiled, and walked forward. She sat between her sisters, and they instantly stopped fighting.  
  
"Hey Kacie. How'd you sleep?" Ahannah, her second oldest sister asked.  
  
Kacie smiled and shrugged. "Okay I guess." She spotted a piece of toast on the table, and picked it up.  
  
"You were late coming in from practicing. How long did you stay out there?" Everwood, Kacie's sister only 2 years older than herself, asked her.  
  
"I stayed out for another hour or so," she answered, buttering the toast and stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
Kacie's mother, who had short brown hair and glistening blue eyes, placed a plate of bacon on the table, smiling at her daughters. "Everwood, Ahannah, why don't you explain to Kacie about your decisions for school?" she said, a mischievous smile playing with her lips. Her mother was known as a trouble maker when she had been in school, and Kacie had inherited her mother's smile.  
  
Ahannah's face darkened, while Everwood's brightened. They tried to talk at once, but Kacie couldn't hear a word they were saying. She held up her hands to silence them, and pointed at Ahannah. Last time this had happened Kacie had let Everwood speak first. Now it was Ahannah's turn.  
  
Ahannah took a breath and began. "Well, Everwood wants to transfer to St. Ivory's. I find it rather stupid, she's only got 2 more years left in Durmstrang anyway," she said while taking a piece of bacon for herself.  
  
Everwood rolled her gorgeous brown eyes. "Yeah, well, you don't have guys practically stalking you. It gets annoying. I can't go anywhere without at least one boy following me. Last Tuesday, Daniel Garret tried to follow my into the bathroom!" Everwood said, shaking her head. This caused her nice long blonde hair to fall in her face.  
  
Kacie laughed. She knew Daniel well. He was in her own year at Durmstrang, and he had been smitten with Everwood ever since he first saw her. He constantly bugged Kacie for information on her, but every time she would politely refuse.   
  
It was nothing new that practically every guy in their school had a liking for Everwood. Everwood had been born with the gift of unsurpassable beauty. Once she had even been thought to be a veela. But she wasn't, there wasn't even any trace of veela in their heritage.   
  
Although she had enjoyed the attention in the beginning, Everwood soon grew tired of it. She honestly didn't like being "escorted" to class by about 10 or so boys. She had even had to duck in the teacher's lounge to escape a crowd of them.  
  
Ahannah made a noise of almost utter disgust. Ahannah was in her last year at Durmstrang, and had high honors. She had shoulder length black hair with blue eyes. She had never liked the fact that Everwood got so much attention, and she did help her sister out whenever she could. She just apparently didn't want Everwood to transfer.  
  
"But isn't St. Ivory's an all girl school in Wales?" Kacie asked, turning her head to face Everwood.  
  
"Yeah, but I could live with Flower in the meantime, and return for summer break. It would do a great lot of good to get away from boys for a while," Everwood said, smiling a perfect smile.  
  
Flower was the eldest daughter. She had long, beautiful blonde white hair and stunning green eyes. She was married, had 2 children, and had moved to Wales. Her husband, Thomas Maizze, had insisted they come and spend a week with her family. So they packed some of their things, arranged for someone to watch over the house, and they and their kids, Lindsaye and Kameren, made the journey to their old home in England.  
  
Kacie shrugged. She would miss Everwood, she always did when she was off for a long time, but she herself had thought about moving. Maybe to somewhere she wasn't as well known.  
  
Kacie herself had been given a special gift at birth. She could sing, and not just normally either. Whenever she sang, all listeners were put into a trance like state, where they would do anything Kacie wished. She didn't normally like to sing, but every once in a while she would.  
  
Right then, Thomas and Mr. Thorn entered through the kitchen door. They seemed rather happy, and Kacie noticed that her father's eyes were slightly glimmering.  
  
Kacie shoved her mouth full of eggs and watched her father kiss her mother gently on the cheek and wave at Lindsaye and Kameren. Thomas kissed Flower, Kacie's eldest sister, gently on the cheek as well and patted Kameren's head as he ran behind his legs to hide from his older sister.  
  
When Kacie finished her breakfast, she ran to her room, taking the steps 3 at a time, to get changed. Today was the day she and her sisters would be making the trip to Diagon Alley to get their things.   
  
There were much closer stores, however, but their parents insisted they go to Diagon Alley. Ever since they had gotten their things there, they had never trusted any other place. So every year they made the semi-long trip to London and bought their school supplies.  
  
Once in her room, Kacie ran straight into her closet. When she was pulling out a pair of old jeans, she heard an owl screech. She turned her head to look where it had come from, and saw a screech owl hovering outside her window. She threw the jeans down and sprinted to the window. She opened the latch and flung it open, taking the letter from the owl, and stared contentedly on the heavy parchment envelope as the owl flew away again.  
  
She sat down on her bed as she examined it. On the letter it said:  
  
Miss. K Thorn  
  
Third room to the right on the third floor  
  
954 Harrisonne Road  
  
Little Whinging,  
  
Surrey  
  
Kacie turned the envelope around and instantly recognized the seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She pulled the paper out of the envelope and unfolded it. A smile spread over her face as she skimmed the letter. She had been excepted at Hogwarts. 


	3. Brief Meeting

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own everything non-familiar. Other than that, nada. Enjoy.   
  
Flower took her children into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a treat after they had restocked on items for Lindsaye and Kameren's training. Thomas examined the outside of the Gringott's Wizarding Bank with Mr. Thorn; Mrs. Thorn accompanied Ahannah and Everwood to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Kacie headed for Flourish and Blott's to retrieve her school books.  
  
Her parent's were allowing her to attend Hogwarts, and Everwood had finally made her decision to move to St. Ivory's. It was now that Ahannah would be the last to graduate from Durmstrang until Lindsaye and Kameren began.   
  
As she moved through the crowd, Kacie accidentally ran into a boy around her age. He had silver blonde hair and a pointed face. He glared at her, and seemed to be taking her in.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A girl who just runs into people?" the boy said, smirking the slightest bit.  
  
Kacie rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Okay, so I accidentally ran into you, sorry. But running into you on purpose? It seems as though you need a bit of an attitude adjustment," she shot back, unable to restrain herself.  
  
The boy looked a bit shocked, but he soon recovered. "Do you know who you're talking to? You must not, otherwise you might be a bit more respectful."  
  
Kacie examined him. He wore a regular black shirt with black pants under his Slytherin school robes. His eyes were much more mischievous than she had ever seen on anyone else, and found herself smirking back.  
  
"I know you. We met before, remember? At the one Christmas party; you came back from your school for Christmas break and your whole family attended a party, and you ran into me on the steps. Remember yet?" Kacie asked him, smirking just as badly as he was.  
  
His smile faded slightly. "Yes, I remember. Well, it's now safe to say, I never did like you."  
  
"Oh, now my heart's broken," Kacie shot out, turning on her heel and walked away.  
  
She hadn't even gone four inches when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The boy swung her around and was glaring intently on her. He clutched a wand in his right hand, and his smile was completely gone now. He raised it, and it seemed as though he were about to attack her when a voice behind him made the boy freeze.  
  
"What's going on here Draco?"  
  
A man who shared the same silver blonde hair as his son walked up behind him. His gray eyes were cold and dark, and he wore a black cloak with silver claps holding it together. He observed the scene, from his son holding his wand as if it were his death grip, to Kacie herself, whose eyes were locked intently on him as well.  
  
Draco removed his hand from her shoulder and stood straight. "Nothing, father. Nothing," the boy said much quieter. This made Kacie laugh slightly.  
  
"And who is this girl?" asked the man, his eyes scanning briefly over her figure, from her short brown hair to her white sneakers.  
  
"I'm Kacie, and you are Mr. Malfoy I believe?" Kacie said, instantly recognizing him from Thomas's descriptions.  
  
Mr. Malfoy seemed rather interested that someone around her age would recognize him. "Yes, I am he. Would you mind explaining what was going on here?"  
  
Kacie shook her head. "Exactly what your son said. Nothing."  
  
Draco looked at her, stunned. He had obviously expected her to rat him out.  
  
"I see," he said, eyes falling on his son, a look close to regret and disgust crossing swiftly over his eyes. "I see," he repeated, and looked back at her.   
  
"Well, Miss. Kacie, if ever he causes you trouble ever again, let me know, and I'll make sure he gets punished," he said, the same monotonous and cold voice inflicted a look of pure terror on Draco.  
  
"I already told you, he hasn't caused me trouble," Kacie said, matching his gaze.  
  
The man looked rather unpleased at Kacie's attitude. "I found you two here, Draco's wand out as if about to attack, and you standing there. How could that not be trouble?"  
  
Kacie could tell her own eyes were darkening. "I knew he wouldn't have attacked me, otherwise my own wand would be out. Even if he were about to attack me, he would receive a warning from the Ministry of Magic, I believe. After all, he is underage to be doing magic outside of the walls of Hogwarts, is he not?" Kacie said, looking intently on Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Mr. Malfoy's eyes flashed, and she noticed his grip on his son's shoulder tighten. Draco winced from pain. "Yes he is, but that is of no matter. He seems to enjoy breaking rules."  
  
It seemed as though Mr. Malfoy were trying to crack his son into telling the truth. He was manipulating his own son, and that was something Kacie couldn't stand. Even if it was someone she couldn't stand, she still didn't like it.  
  
"Please, Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you have more important matters to attend to, why don't you leave him here with me," she said, her eyes flickering to Draco for a brief instant, "and we can shop for the rest of our supplies together. And I promise, I will let you know if he causes any more trouble," Kacie said, much to the surprise of Draco and his father.  
  
"Surely you do not attend Hogwarts. With your sassy mouth, I'm sure I would have heard about you already from Draco."  
  
Kacie did not break her eye contact with him. "You are right, I haven't attended Hogwarts, but I will be this year. I am transferring from Durmstrang. I am sure this will be an interesting year."   
  
Mr. Malfoy scowled the least bit, and nodded lightly. "All right then, I will leave." He shot his son a nasty look. "But hear this, he will be surely prosecuted for any more trouble-making."   
  
With that note, he turned and left. Kacie sighed, rolled her blue eyes, and left. She heard footsteps hurrying to catch up to her, and she simply sped up. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, apparently unused to help such as that.  
  
"Look, I saw how your father looked at you. He sure seems to hate you, doesn't he? Well, I don't believe in that. Not at all. If you think I did it for you, you're wrong." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Back there, when you had your wand at me, I was not scared the smallest bit. I knew you wouldn't place a spell on me, and I knew you weren't dangerous. So that part I didn't lie about. Now, if you don't mind," she began waking again, "I have some shopping to finish." 


	4. A Little Bit of Fun

Disclaimer/Claimer: I own everything! (unfamiliar, that is) hahahahaha! Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Kacie entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked around. It had been a while since she had been in there, and even though she didn't need anything in there, she still liked to look around. She spotted a broom servicing kit and looked at it.   
  
While looking at the kit, someone ran into her. Judging by the force he had hit her with, he had been pushed. Once the kid rolled off her, she stood up, helping him up as well.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled, picking up his round glasses from the floor and fixing them hastily back on his face.  
  
Kacie took in his looks. He wore a pair of khakis with a blue shirt tucked in them; a blue flannel shirt completed the look. His black hair was messed up and his green eyes stared back at her for a moment before he had his glasses back on.  
  
"No problem," she said. She picked up the kit that had fallen. It had opened, and the bottle of polish had broken. "Guess I'll have to pay for this then."  
  
The boy looked willing to help. "I could give you money for it," he offered, pulling out two Sickles and showing them to her.  
  
She held up her hand. "No thanks. I have enough money here."  
  
Kacie dug into her own pockets, pulling out her own two Sickles. She shoved them back into her jeans' pocket once he had seen them. She stuffed the box under her arm and looked in the direction he had come from. "Not to be rude, but why'd you run into me in the first place?"  
  
The boy looked in the direction she was looking. "My friend was pushed into me, and I fell further than he did. Sorry."  
  
She smiled and shrugged. "No problem," she repeated. "Who pushed your friend?"  
  
"His name's Draco Malfoy. He hasn't liked me or my friends since our first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, I know him. He's been following me," Kacie said before she headed in the direction which the boy had fallen from.  
  
She pushed her way through a small crowd of students holding various packages. In the middle of the circle was Draco Malfoy himself, a girl with a lot of brown hair and a boy with many freckles and flaming red hair opposing him. Draco was holding out his wand, aiming it at the boy and girl. He seemed to be threatening them.  
  
"Think you're smart do you? Well, we'll see how smart you are with a wand pointed at you." There was a pause."What's wrong Granger? Weasley?" he said, looking from one to the other. "Scared? And I thought you'd be tougher than this. Just shows how pathetic and worthless you are."  
  
With his last line, a few people burst into laughter. They weren't many, but it was enough to encourage Malfoy. He smirked, waving his wand threateningly.  
  
"So, now that Potter's out of the way, you're scared again. That was predictable. You need bloody Potter to have courage to stand up for yourselves, huh?" With that line, the boy made a move to stop him. Kacie, however, held him back. He gave her a quizzical look, and she simply smiled back.  
  
"Well Weasley, look at it this way. With you gone, maybe your family can finally afford some of the stuff they need. Maybe they can even get a decent house."  
  
The red haired boy's face became as red as his hair. He took a step toward Malfoy, hands clenched, but Malfoy only raised his wand higher. "Gonna try and take me Weasley? Well go on then, let's see you try it."  
  
The same crowd that had laughed before laughed again. Malfoy's smile widened. "I see how it is now. You cower under the threat of being hit by a spell."  
  
"And you cower under your father."  
  
Malfoy turned to face the part of the crowd where the interruption had come from. His eyes fell on a girl right in front of Kacie, and his face darkened. "Think you know about my father, do you Patil? Tell me then, tell me about my father."  
  
He kept his want on the girl and boy, but faced the girl. Kacie could tell she must've looked surprised because she stuttered, trying to find words.   
  
"Your father works for the Ministry of Magic as a school governer. Like you, he hates all witches and wizards that are half-blood or Muggle-born. You fear him most of anyone due to his past relations with wizards. And oh yeah, he -does- have a dark past of relations."  
  
Kacie came out from behind the girl and stood, arms crossed, smirking at Malfoy. "I believe that you weren't to cause any more trouble again, weren't you? Don't tell me I need to tell your father," she said, smirking wider at the look of pure terror that now covered his pale pointed face.  
  
"You. It was you that said that. And not....." he left off, the hand that didn't grip his wand now shaking. His other hand was now gripping the wand so hard that his knuckles were white.  
  
"That's right. Now tell me, -do- I have to tell him?" Kacie asked him, all the more confident that he wouldn't take this any further.  
  
She was right. He lowered his wand and turned his entire body to face her. He glared at her, but didn't say anything. "That's what I thought too," she replied. She waved at the boy and girl, and smiled at the boy who had run into her. "Good-bye Harry. Nice meeting you."  
  
With that, Kacie led Malfoy to the front of the store and to the counter. She paid for the broom servicing kit and left the store. She shoved the kit into Malfoy's chest and walked away.  
  
  
  
Malfoy stared at her with utter disbelief. He looked down at the kit and back at her as she steadily made her way through the crowded street. He chased after her, pushing through people to get to her. His eyes never left her back while he followed her.  
  
Soon he found himself outside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. There he saw Kacie meet up with an older woman, who he figured to be her mother, a girl with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair.   
  
Once his eyes landed on the blonde girl, he felt his legs grow weaker. She was stunningly beautiful. The girl smiled at Kacie and laughed. She seemed to be radiating beauty. Now it seemed as though nothing else mattered. Not even the fact that he was to be finishing his school shopping.  
  
He could feel his mind wipe away any troubling thoughts as his eyes refused to tear away. He felt the weight of the kit lessen. He blinked, and noticed that the girl was now leading Kacie into the shop.  
  
When she disappeared into the shop, his mind recovered completely and the weight of the kit once again filled his arms. He shook his head and followed them in. He still had unfinished business with Kacie, and the sooner he settled it, the better.  
  
He was soon rushed to a stool by a witch and she hastily took the kit away from him. She set it on a table and began fixing a robe around him. He really didn't need new robes, but he let her continue, and his eyes fell once again on the blonde girl.  
  
Yet again he felt his body weight lessen. He noticed this time, though, that she shared similar facial features with Kacie. He also took notice to the fact that her eyes were brown. She was -really- beautiful. 'She must be a veela' he thought. But he shook his head, tossing the thought from his mind. She couldn't be. Not unless Kacie was one, since it appeared as though Kacie and this girl were sisters.   
  
  
  
When the witch was done with him, he paid for his robes and left. Kacie hadn't been done, so he waited for her right outside the door. When she finally did come out, he stepped in front of her.   
  
"Why'd you give this to me?" he inquired, a bit of anger detectable in his voice.  
  
She pushed past him, but he didn't let her go that easily. "Answer me."  
  
She turned to face him. "I didn't do it because I like you. I did it because I didn't need it. Now leave me alone."  
  
He glared at her as she left, but oddly, he felt different. He didn't know how, he just did. 


	5. A Few New Friends

Disclaimer/Claimer: Routine here folks, nothing to be scared of...... I own the song and Kacie, and sadly, nothing else belongs to me.

            Kacie rolled her luggage to the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. She hugged her sisters good-bye, and she picked up Lindsaye and Kameron in turn. She kissed her mother's cheek good-bye and hugged her father. When she was finally done saying good-byes to everyone, she ran into the barrier. She soon found herself on Platform 9 and 3/4, and she smiled. She was on her way.

            She found an empty compartment and settled in there. However, after about two minutes into the trip, the three people she had seen in the store in Diagon Alley found their way in there.

            "Oh, sorry. We thought it was empty. We'll leave then," said the girl as she grimaced a sort of smile and turned to leave.

            The others did the same. "You don't have to. I don't need to be alone." After hearing this, they all stopped and turned back to face her.

            "Thanks," Harry said as he took a seat next to the red-haired boy across from her.

            She shrugged and looked out a window. The other three began talking, and Kacie did her best not to listen.

            "I hear that this year, they're taking extra precautions, but they won't say why. Blimey, not even my own father will tell me what it is that's going on this year," the other boy said, looking from Harry to the girl.

            "Ron, don't you think they would have a reason not to tell you? I mean, after all, Charlie did say that we'd probably find out tonight from Dumbledore," the girl said.

            "Yeah, so?"

            Harry interrupted them. "Do you think it might have to do with the World Cup? I mean, Winky being found with my wand right under where the Dark Mark was-"

            Kacie knew there was more, but the girl interrupted him. "Shh! Harry, don't forget, we're not the only ones in here!" she said, holding a finger to her lips as she whispered the last part.

            Kacie turned her head to face them. "Don't worry, I already know all about that. My brother-in-law works for the Ministry of Magic. He told me all about that. Seems as though Mr. Crouch let her go right after they left the scene."

            All three of them looked at her. "Oh," the girl said as she looked down at her hands. "Okay then."

            Kacie let out a small laugh. "Don't worry about it. My name's Kacie. Kacie Thorn. Who're you?" she asked them, smiling.

            Harry and Ron introduced themselves, but the girl just looked at her. "Hermione, don't you want her to know who you are?" Ron asked, looking curiously at her.

            Hermione blinked and dove for a book in her bag. She pulled it out and started  flipping through it. 

            "Oh come on Hermione, we haven't even reached Hogwarts yet! Why do you need to look in a book now?" Ron said, rolling his eyes and slumping back into his seat. 

            "Here! I knew I heard of her before! Look, right here, it says:

            Born on August 17, 1980, Kacie is quite a powerful young witch. Able to perform quite advanced spells at age five, Kacie is an excellent student at Durmstrang. Although Kacie enjoys Durmstrang, she is considering transferring to Hogwarts or St. Ivory's."

            "So? Point being what?" Ron said.

            Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, am I going to have to tell you everything? She's transferring into our year!"

            Kacie simply nodded. "Read on, go ahead. They might as well hear the rest."

            Hermione nodded and looked back at the book. "The last of the children, Kacie is also found on the quidditch team. She plays Seeker, and so far has always retrieved the Snitch. Training hard day and night with her sisters, Kacie loves the game. She currently flies a Firebolt, but owns her specially made broom.

            "kacie prides her broom made by her grandfather, who died two months later. Entitled the Flaming Star, it is made to focus on her mind set, and it accelerates rapidly. "(My) grandfather said he named it after me. Calls me his flamin' star when I play on the field he does. Never going to be sold anywhere else. I treasure it.""

            They all looked at her. She had said the quote along with Hermione, and now she was smiling as if in a trance.

            "Er, are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at her carefully.

            Kacie looked at him normally again. "Yeah. Sorry, continue."

            Hermione widened her eyes and slowly shook her head as she continued. "Like her other sisters, Kacie is top of her class. Majoring in Transfiguration and Charms, she also enjoys History of Magic.

            "Since she was born, Kacie has had a rare gift. She has a singing voice that can enchant any listener."

            Once again, they all looked at her. "You can enchant people by singing?" Harry asked, obviously surprised.

            "Yeah."

            Ron's eyes were about as wide as they could get. Hermione was shutting the book and replacing it in her bag. "Could we hear you?" she asked.

            Kacie sighed. "Well, I would guess so. The only problem is the effect lasts about five to ten minutes."

            They shrugged. "Okay then. Here goes."

            She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. She began to sing a song her mother had taught her when she was four.

            "_Oh, let the light protect the youth_

_            And forever hold your mind_

_            For when a day comes to you_

_            You'll find your eyes blind_

_            The purest of souls indeed you are_

_            My youngest child, my shining star  
            I'm always here, forever in you_

_            In truth you will be there too_

_            Look out for her my purest light_

_            And keep her true to her beliefs_

_            Keep her mind from straying far_

_            And meet all her deepest needs_

_            In your eyes lies the future_

_            To you your voice will lure_

_            Keep secret your deepest desire_

_            And never will you ever tire."_

            As she finished her song, she looked at the other three. They had peaceful looks on their faces and she sighed. They were indeed under the trance.

            She stood and walked to the door leading to the other compartment. She could hear people through it. She leanded against it and heard a familiar voice.

            "I think she's done. Shall we enter?"  
            She gripped the handle and pulled. In fell Draco Malfoy, two larger boys in the background. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. She slammed the door shut, fully aware that the door had hit Malfoy's head.

            She sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. Malfoy pushed the door open and entered, followed by the other large boys.

            "What did you do?" he asked, not wasting time.

            "What does it matter to you?"

            He sat down across from her after he pushed Harry and Ron on the floor. "You did something to make them like this," he said as he motioned to them. "What was it? I demand you tell me."

            She sniggered. "You think I'll answer you just because you _demand_ I tell you? Oh please. Well, if you're serious, you might want to try again."

            Malfoy glared at her. "Look, it can't be _that_ hard for your mind to work. So why don't you just tell me?"

            At this, the two large boys laughed. Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms.

            "Look, it can't be _that_ hard for you to take a hint. Get lost Malfoy, unless you want to end up like them," she said as she jabbed her thumb towards Hermione, Harry and Ron.

            "Please, as if you can do that to me, Draco Malfoy."

            "Oh my lord, you really do need an attitude deflation. You're not invincible you know. Only immortals are. So do me a favor and get yourself lost."

            Malfoy sneered at her and stood. Right before he left to enter the other compartment, he looked at her over his shoulder. "By the way, you might want to watch who you make friends with. Some are better than others, and the others can get you killed quicker than you could by yourself."


End file.
